heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Trial Master Trophy Guide
This is a guide to acquiring "Trial Master," a silver trophy in Heavy Rain. Overview To receive the Trial Master trophy, the following must be completed: * Ethan must successfully complete all five trials. Note that the chapters shown here are where requirements for "Trial Master" can be completed; chapters that do not affect the status of earning the trophy are left out. The game must be played through completely to earn the trophy, but if unlocked, the player can start at the chapter "The Bear." Autosave should be enabled. Steps The Bear Complete the trial by driving down the wrong side of the highway for five miles in five minutes. As long as you complete enough QTEs, you should complete the trial. You should also earn the "Good Driver" trophy, and possibly the Kamikaze trophy if you took the best route. The Butterfly Complete the trial by crawling through a tunnel laden with broken glass shards and maneuvering through a grid of electrical capacitors. The Lizard In this trial, Ethan must cut off the last section of one of his fingers. Once Ethan enters the apartment using the key he finds in one of the porcelain lizards outside the room, walk to the table and interact with the GPS. When the timer begins counting down, pick up one of the tools scattered around the room. You can optionally also find a metal rod and heat it, and/or find some disinfectant and whiskey. Once you've gathered the needed items, sit down at the table. If you have the disinfectant and/or whiskey, you can use it here. Pick up your chosen tool and select "Do It" to begin the amputation. Depending on the tool you used, you may have to cut the finger twice. You can then use the metal rod to cauterize the wound. Go underneath the table when prompted and retrieve the memory card. Ethan will stumble out of the room, ending the chapter. Depending on the tool you used and whether you used the disinfectant, you can earn either the "Gold Finger" or "Butcher" trophies. Fugitive In this chapter, the police arrive to arrest Ethan just as he has completed the Lizard Trial, and Madison attempts to help him escape. Do what you like here, since Ethan will be broken out by Norman in "Under Arrest" if he is caught. If you choose to get Ethan arrested, however, he must not be arrested later on. If you choose to help Ethan escape, once Madison enters the apartment, go to the window and move the boards out of the way. Move a box underneath the window so you can reach it. Help Ethan out of the window and then climb out; Blake, Norman and a few other officers will burst in immediately afterwards. Maneuver around the parked cars to get to the subway station. Once in the subway station, go to the only open security gate, which is to the far left. Jump down onto the tracks and hurry across to the other side, and Ethan and Madison will escape. This will award you the "Fugitive" trophy. This is the first chapter where Ethan can be arrested. The Shark In this trial, Ethan is forced to kill a man - a drug dealer named Brad Silver, who is also a father. Knock on the door to Brad's apartment. When he answers, execute the QTE to make Ethan pull out his gun. After Brad punches Ethan and goes for his weapon, simply succeed at the QTEs until Ethan is cornered in Brad's daughters' bedroom. Brad realizes he has run out of ammunition, and attempts to bribe Ethan with drugs and money before pleading for his life. Ignore his pleas and shoot Brad to complete the trial, earning the "I'm a Killer..." trophy. On the Loose Ethan sits in his motel room, distraught and remorseful over murdering Brad Silver. If Madison is alive she tries to comfort him, which leads to them nearly kissing. Do what you like here, as Ethan being in a relationship with Madison isn't relevant to the trophy. When Ethan realizes the police are trying to capture him again (either on his own or via Madison's warning) he attempts to flee to the roof. You can get Ethan arrested here, but only if he was not arrested in "Fugitive." If you choose to get him arrested, either fail the QTEs or choose "Surrender" when Blake corners you on the roof. If you choose to escape, choose "Jump" when cornered. Escaping will earn the trophy "Escape Master." The Rat In the final trial, Ethan must drink a vial of poison that will kill him in one hour. Walk down the red hallway into the white room. Interact with the GPS. Once it's finished speaking, pick up the vial and drink it. Ethan will then leave, automatically heading to the warehouse where Shaun is located. Notes If you have completed all the requirements and got the trophy, then congratulations! If not, then it is suggested you think back to what you have done wrong and restart that chapter. The trophy should appear at either the start or end of "The Old Warehouse." Finally, remember that you have to play from "The Bear" to the end in one go. You will not get the trophy unless you do. Videos File:Heavy Rain- Kamikaze (Bronze)|"The Bear" video walkthrough (with Kamikaze) File:Heavy Rain- Electrified (Bronze)|"The Butterfly" video walkthrough File:Heavy Rain- Butcher (Bronze)|"The Lizard" video walkthrough (with Butcher) File:Heavy Rain- Gold Finger (Bronze)|"The Lizard" video walkthrough (with Gold Finger) File:Heavy Rain- I'm A Killer (Bronze)|"The Shark" video walkthrough File:Heavy Rain- Sacrifice (Bronze)|"The Rat" video walkthrough Category:Trophies Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs